Angels
by GinaGold fan
Summary: One shot. It's Valentine's day at Sun Hill and Smithy has a few surprises in store for Kerry.


Saturday the 14th of February at Sun Hill of course meant it was Valentine's Day, and cupids' arrow had certainly struck several times amongst the relief.

Jim had bought June a lovely bouquet of lilies and a necklace; Neil had arranged the weekend away with Andrea in a posh hotel; even Jonathan had bought a dozen red roses for Gina who, to Jonathan's surprise, was delighted. He'd also planned to take her away for the weekend.

The whole station was in good spirits and was looking forward to the Valentine's party that Honey had planned for that night. Pretty much everyone was going; even those who didn't have someone to go with would be there for the alcohol.

Smithy was duty Sergeant for the day and was getting ready to head back out on patrol with the love of his life PC Kerry Young.

"So what do you fancy doing tonight then?" He asked pretending that he hadn't already planned something special.

"Oh I don't know really, erm.... I thought it might be nice to go to this Valentine's party, you know show face." Kerry replied nervously. She really wanted to go so that she could show everyone how happy she was with the man she loved.

At work they'd tried to keep their relationship as professional as possible, but when they were outside of work they didn't hide their feelings. Smithy was very protective of his girl and didn't mind letting anybody know it. A couple of weeks previously they'd gone to the Seven bells with some of the relief after work; when Kerry went up to the bar to order a round some guy started coming onto her. He'd clearly had one too many but when Kerry told him she wasn't interested he tried to grab her before Smithy stepped in. The bloke drunkenly tried to take a swing at Smithy but missed, so Smithy grabbed his arm and twisted it up his back. He dragged the guy outside and told him, if he didn't leave he would march him across to the station and he could spend a night in the cells. The guy of course left and Kerry felt mightily proud of her Smithy for protecting her like that.

"Yeah I guess we could go if you really want to." He replied glancing at his watch.

They were standing in the corridor outside the Sergeants office as Smithy grabbed his belt and jacket. He was trying to take his time as he was waiting for something special to arrive. They walked slowly towards the front of the station and Kerry wondered why Smithy seemed so reluctant to leave the station.

When they reached the door to the front office, Marilyn came rushing out to greet them.

"Oh Kerry there's someone in the front office for you." Marilyn replied with a sideward glance towards Smithy.

"For me? Who could that be?" Kerry asked looking confused.

She disappeared into the front office and Smithy stayed where he was. Finally Kerry came rushing back to him and threw her arms round his neck and passionately kissed him in front of everyone. In her hand was a very large bouquet of roses and a very loving message.

_My darling Kerry. I love you more and more each day, and I feel honoured and privileged to know and love such a wonderful woman as you. I can't imagine my life without you, so will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife? Kerry will you marry me? Love always Smithy xxx_

"So what's your answer Kerry? Will you marry me?" Smithy asked nervously.

"Of course I'll marry you." Kerry replied tearfully before kissing him once again.

Smithy held her closely and kissed her forehead before he took out a small velvet box from his pocket.

"See I even remembered the ring." He said as he placed it on her finger.

"Come on lets go tell everyone ourselves before it gets round the station." Smithy said excitedly as he took hold of Kerrys' hand and led her into the canteen.

"Right listen up everyone." Smithy shouted as he walked into staff filled room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face the young couple. Smithy wrapped his arm around Kerrys' waist and she leaned in closer to him.

"We wanted to tell you ourselves before it spread around the station before we got the chance. Kerry has just agreed to marry me." Smithy announced proudly.

The canteen erupted into loud cheers and whistles as friends and colleagues approached them to personally give them their congratulations. They were all hugging Kerry and shaking Smithys' hand and the young couple couldn't have been happier.

After all the commotion had died down and Kerry had finished showing all the girls her ring, Smithy led Kerry back to the Sergeants office to put her flowers in some water.

Kerry hadn't given Smithy his present yet but had it hidden in the drop drawer of his desk.

"Smithy would you mind passing me some scissors please?" She asked trying to act innocently as she unwrapped the flowers.

Smithy pulled open his top drawer and revealed a beautifully wrapped box. Kerry looked at him with a smile and he looked up at her with a smirk. He pulled the ribbon off and then carefully pulled the paper off. He opened the box and pulled out a large glass jar. It was filled with confetti hearts, lips and the words I Love You, and had hundreds of small pieces of red paper. There was a red tag attached to the jar with gold handwriting from Kerry on it.

_To my very loving boyfriend. This jar is filled with exactly 365 messages from me, that's one for every day of the year. Love Always Kerry xxx._

Smithy smiled at Kerry's hard work and loved it. He stood up and held her tightly.

"Thank you, I love it." He whispered.

"Do you really like it? It was just a silly idea but I thought it was 365 great ways of telling you how much I love you." She replied.

"Well I do absolutely love it. Now unfortunately I would love to sit here all day with you but we do have to go out and do a little bit of work." He said as he pulled away slightly.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kerry replied with a smile.

They made their way outside onto the streets of Canley until the end of their shift. Everyone went straight home as soon as they could to get ready for the evenings party. Smithy went back to his flat and Kerry went back to hers to get ready.

She stood in front of the mirror and held a dress in each hand. She placed the first one against her and looked at her reflection before throwing it on the bed deciding she didn't like it. She did the exact same thing with the second dress, then a third, then a fourth and a fifth. She flopped on her bed with a huge sigh wondering what she was going to wear. After a few minutes she stood up again and walked back to her wardrobe. Finally she found one that she thought would look appropriate. It was a deep red coloured dress with fine spaghetti straps. She found a nice pair of black stiletto heels to go with it and gold jewellery.

Once she was ready she ran down stairs and waited for her taxi to arrive. Smithy had said he would arrive at hers' first and then they could call for the taxi together. She waited for about 10 minutes just finishing off her make-up when the door bell rang. Kerry grabbed her bag and her keys and jogged happily towards the door. When she opened it Smithy was standing on her doorstep looking very smart in a suit.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked with a smile.

"I sure am." Kerry replied.

She looked round to see if she could see any signs of a black cab but couldn't see one.

"Smithy where's the taxi?" She asked feeling slightly concerned.

"Oh the driver bailed on us so I thought this would just have to do......" Smithy said as he led Kerry round the corner from her house.

Sat waiting for them was a white stretched limousine.

"Oh Smithy this is fantastic." Kerry squealed with delight as she threw her arms round Smithys' neck and almost choked him.

"Oi careful you're gonna wreck the suit." He modestly joked. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Smithy I love it!" She exclaimed as they made their way to the car.

Smithy held the door open and helped Kerry in before climbing in himself. Smithy had hired the limo for an hour to take them on a short tour before arriving at the hotel where the party would be. They had champagne and strawberries in a hamper and soft romantic music playing in the background.

"You look gorgeous by the way." Smithy complimented.

"Thank you. You don't scrub up too bad yourself." Kerry replied.

Smithy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned forward caressing her lips with his. He moved his hands through her hair and she slowly moved her hand over his neck.

The hour was over far too quickly for their liking, but they had finally arrived at the hotel. The limo pulled up outside the front and Smithy and Kerry made their way inside.

They walked towards the sound of the loud music and found the rest of the relief inside dancing or getting drunk. On the dance floor was Sam and Phil, Honey and Steve, Lance and Mark and Reg and Marilyn. As more and more of the relief arrived the more crowded the dance floor became.

When Yvonne saw Smithy and Kerry walk in she went over to them.

"How great is this? Honey has done such a great job." She exclaimed.

"Yeah she's done a fantastic job." Kerry agreed.

The room had been decorated with red heart shaped balloons and a net had been suspended from the ceiling with confetti and balloons.

Smithy led Kerry to the bar and ordered a pint of beer and a dry white wine. They stood at the bar for a while and chatted happily with their friends. After they'd had a few to drink Smithy asked Kerry to dance.

Hand in hand they walked towards the dance floor as the song Angels began to play.

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

Kerry wrapped her arms around his neck and he held on to her waist and they began to sway in time to the music.

_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall_

Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me

_  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

Smithy held Kerry as close and as tightly as he could as he buried his head into her neck, taking in the scent of her perfume. Kerry rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to his deep breathing.

_When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

"I love you so much Kerry. I always have done and I don't ever want to lose you." Smithy whispered into her ear.

Kerry raised her head so she could look up at the man she loved.

"I love you too Smithy and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She said before kissing him passionately.

_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

As the song came to an end the net above them was released and slowly they were covered in confetti. Everyone cheered and kissed their loved one. Smithy had thoroughly enjoyed his night out but couldn't wait to get home to spend some time alone with Kerry.

"Come on let's go home." He whispered.

They walked outside together and climbed into a taxi.

"Could you take us to Sycamore House on Woodley Heath Road please mate?" Smithy said as he gave the driver his address.

Smithy put his arm round Kerrys' shoulders and held her closely throughout the journey. When they pulled up outside the flat Smithy asked Kerry to pay the driver whilst he quickly ran inside. Kerry felt a little confused at Smithys' abruptness but did as she was told.

When the driver drove off, Kerry approached the flat and pushed the door open. She walked into the hallway and found the staircase laden with rose petals and had lit candles running up the side. She followed them up and walked in to Smithys bedroom where she found him lighting the last one.

"Smithy?" She gasped. She was so surprised at the beautiful gesture.

Smithy had bought a dozen, dozen red roses and had laid them all over his room; on the floor, on the bed and on any surface visible. He'd also placed candles all round the room as well which were emitting a warm and romantic glow across the room.

"Do you like it?" He asked as he walked towards her.

She silently nodded her head as she looked at him. He placed his hand on her cheek and the other around her back. He kissed her passionately as he pulled her slowly towards the bed.

Kerry started to unbutton his shirt, allowing her hands to caress his toned body underneath before pushing it off his shoulders. Smithy moved his kisses from Kerrys' lips down her neck and over her shoulder as he pulled the zip of her dress down. He ran his hand up her thigh and pulled her dress over her head. They moved higher up the bed and Kerry laid on her back as Smithy moved over her. He ran his hand through her hair as she loosened his belt on his trousers. He moved off the bed for a couple of seconds to pull his trousers and boxers off before moving over her again. He removed her underwear so there was no longer any material separating them from their passion.

Kerry moaned slightly and arched her back as Smithy gently pushed himself inside her. He looked into her soft blue eyes before he began to kiss her slowly once more. He raised his body and Kerry felt him push himself inside her once more. He repeated the motion as Kerry whispered his name in ecstasy.

Finally Smithy rolled onto his side and pulled the quilt over them. Kerry could feel her heart racing, as could Smithy. They held tightly onto each other and listened to their rhythmic breathing. Smithy kissed Kerrys' forehead and she ran her finger lightly over his chest.

"I can't wait until we're married Kerry; it's going to be fantastic." Smithy said happily.

"Yeah it really is going to be fantastic. I've been thinking about us finding a place together as well. I want somewhere that's ours where we can do it up together with a nice large back garden so that our children can play happily and safely." Kerry said as she rested her head against Smithys' bare chest.

"Do you know what? That sounds like a really great idea; how about we start looking tomorrow? You know there's no time like the present." Smithy suggested.

"Yes Smithy you're right, there is no time like the present." Kerry replied as she rested herself on her elbow and leaned forward to kiss Smithy.

They fell happily into a deep restful sleep in each others' where they would be for all eternity.


End file.
